


Two Curses, One Brother

by MamaCesa



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst, Brothers, Major character death - Freeform, familial Anxceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaCesa/pseuds/MamaCesa
Summary: "I am not a child–""Well, you're damn well acting like one!""Because I want you alive?""THAT'S NOT YOUR DECISION TO MAKE!"
Kudos: 43





	Two Curses, One Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Fighting, Blood, Major character death, unhappy ending, crying, sympathetic Deceit (kinda), ask if I need to add more  
> THIS IS NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART

Virgil only knew he was bleeding because he felt something sticky spreading down his face. He chose to ignore it, he had a bigger problem on his hands. 

He was on the ground, being knocked down by his enemy. Adrenaline was coursing through his veins. His muscles filled with the invigorating hormones. Strength built up inside of him quickly as his heart pumped harder than ever before. 

This was the final battle. This was his chance. His chance to save the town, the forest, his friends. The chance to save-

He pushed the images aside as he charged the beast in front of him. His sword was still lodged in her wing, so at least she couldn’t fly off. Getting to his weapon would be tricky. He didn’t have much time to formulate a plan to reach it. So, naturally, in true fight or flight reaction, he chose to use his body. 

Virgil never remembered when he was cursed. He was too young. From what his older brother, Declan, had told him, it was when he was a baby. The very beast in front of him put the curses on them. Virgil’s was the most immediate to take place. It was very simple, too. Whatever pain he caused another being, he felt in himself. Never fatal, even if the harm he caused another, died. 

He learned early on to overcome the pain. However, the beast in front of him anticipated this. As he leaped into the air to sink his hands into the scratches he had left on her hide, she lifted her arm up and tossed him aside. Once again, he landed on the ground. He vaguely recognized the pop in his shoulder.  _ Good thing it ain’t my sword arm _ . It was looking like he was going to need the weapon after all. 

As he stood, the Dragon Witch reached into he

r wing where the sword was and tossed it away. It was only ten feet to his right, roughly. He didn’t want to let on that he was going to make his way to the weapon. The setting sun made the blade shine with orange light, blinding him slightly. He looked up at the beast, who spread her wings, ready to take flight. She looked down at him with onyx eyes full of anger. She huffed in a deep breath, leaning her head back. 

“Shit,” he muttered. He barely escaped the blazing fire by rolling towards his sword.  _ Now or never, Virge _ .

“Hahaha, Virgil, Virgil, Virgil,” her deep voice taunted. “You’ve grown since I last saw you. Still…” Her large dragon body shrunk into the form of a woman. Fiery red hair flowing behind her. She wore leather armor, and she truly seemed human if it weren’t for the solid black eyes. She smiled, revealing sharp fangs. “You are still as weak as a baby.” 

Virgil was standing, brandishing his weapon. He felt his strength start to go. The blood was soaking his face. His bangs were clinging to his sweating skin. His shoulder ached from the movement. He felt her pain all over his body. 

“That’s no way to talk to your son,” he grunted. All he received in response was a smirk that he saw nearly every time he saw his reflection. Her form shimmered out of existence. The only evidence of her presence was the burning meadow around him. 

With the threat gone, his body finally caught up to the fact that he was injured. He sank to his knees. The world was tilting sideways as he fell to the ground. Tears formed in his eyes as he realized he had failed. This was the final chance to break the curse on his brother before it was too late. 

“Virgil! Virgil! Where the hell are you, brother?” he heard the familiar irritated voice of his elder brother. 

“Over here!” he managed to get out as he writhed in pain. His body felt on fire. There were his injuries now mixing with the Dragon Witch’s. It was a curse he couldn’t die quick enough. Agony. Flaming agony in his shoulder, his side, his head. 

Suddenly there was a shadow over his face. “Dammit, Virgil. You’re bleeding all over.” 

A wry smile found it’s way on his lips as he snarked, “Don’t forget the dislocated shoulder, big bro.”

Declan just rolled his eyes and lifted Virgil into his arms. “Let’s get you home.”

Declan tended to the injuries. Virgil could have sworn he saw his brother grinning in satisfaction as he screamed when they relocated his shoulder. Once Virgil had been healed up, Declan left to grab them some drinks. Virgil didn’t mind the alone time. 

He remembered every mistake he made in that battle. The final battle. His final chance to save his brother from his curse. 

When Declan had been cursed, it wasn’t an immediate effect as Virgil’s was. He was destined to die. To disappear. Virgil had trained to fight with the witch before he could let that happen. She only came to their realm once a year. He was never ready. He thought he had been ready this time. He thought by being determined enough he could reverse both of their curses. 

He rubbed a sore hand over his face. His skin was still very hot. He wondered vaguely if he could have a fever. It was likely. He closed his eyes and leaned back. Images of every miscalculation decorated his mind. He failed. He failed, and now he was going to have to brave the world on his own. Feeling pain from everyone he happened to fight off.

“I’m back!” Declan called. 

He opened his eyes, smiling at the voice. He might as well cherish the sound while he could. “How you feeling, big bro?” 

The older brother sat next to Virgil. The scales on the side of his face glimmered in the candlelight surrounding them. A grin broke out across his face, followed by a laugh. “You were the one who nearly died, and yet  _ I’m _ the one being checked on? Oh, Virgil,” the smile disappeared as he looked his brother in the eyes, “You were nearly killed. That was extremely childish of you today, to sneak away while my back was turned.”

Virgil felt frustration welling up inside of him. “I am not a child-” he growled out.

“Well, you’re damn well acting like one!” Declan shouted, standing up to tower over the other. 

“Because I want you alive?!” Virgil shouted back, standing as well. He nearly wobbled, but managed to stand his ground. 

“THAT IS NOT YOUR DECISION TO MAKE!” 

The two glared at each other with crossed arms. Even though their faces were so dissimilar, their stubbornness was what clued observers in on their relationship. The two were obviously brothers, the way they leaned on each other for support was enough evidence to tell. 

Declan broke the standoff, pulling his little brother into a hug. He kissed the top of Virgil’s head, feeling his brother falling apart in his arms. “It’s okay, Virge, you’re going to be okay.” 

“No I’m not,” Virgil choked out. 

Declan tried not to let his own tears fall. He didn’t fear the inevitable. He didn’t fear his evil mother. He feared nothing about what the morning would bring except for his brother’s well being. To be cursed to feel any pain he brought another, when the world was full of potential enemies, it nearly tore him apart. His brother wandering the world without him, or worse, seeking vengeance until he got himself killed as well. 

He pulled back, looking into Virgil’s crying eyes. He knew the thought of vengeance was on the younger’s mind, and he wasn’t even dead yet. “I need you to promise me something, little brother.”

“Anything,” his brother said. Declan’s heart splintered at the thought of asking him of this. 

“Promise me you won’t go looking for her after this. Let me go in as much peace as possible.” 

Virgil shook his head and nuzzled his brother’s chest. He couldn’t stand the thought of moving on. He knew why he was being asked of this. One last protective act by Declan. 

“You’re an ass,” he mumbled into the strong chest. 

Declan chuckled. “I know, but so are you.” He didn’t acknowledge that Virgil didn’t exactly promise. He was the one who taught the younger not to make promises you couldn’t keep.

They tried to make their last night as normal as possible. Declan didn’t need a grand final night. All he needed was to see his little brother was safe. They stayed up as long as possible. Virgil had asked to sleep in his bed to snuggle, just as he did as a toddler. Declan let the tears fall then, but silently, so he didn’t wake Virgil.

He stared at the ceiling. He waited for the nothingness to come over him, but it didn’t. Not until his face was covered in orange and pink light reflecting off of his scales. He looked at the window. “One last sunrise,” he whispered. He looked down at the face of his brother. “One final goodbye,” he choked out.

There was no pain as he disappeared. He left the world. He was gone. There was no consciousness to even have left as he faded away. 

Shortly after, Virgil woke up to an empty bed. The only sign of his brother’s existence was his name on the screaming lips of the now only son of the Dragon Witch. 

“I’ll get her,” Virgil mumbled when he found his voice again, “I’ll fight her every year if I need to. That’s a promise.”


End file.
